Justice
| Кандзи = ジャスティス（正義） | Ромадзи = Jasutisu | Англ = | Карта = (карта Таро) | Тип = | Пользователь = Эния Гайл | Статы = | Манга = | Аниме = | Игра = | Фильм = | Сэйю = }} }} — стенд Энии, показанный в "Крестоносцах звёздной пыли". Описание Justice изначально выглядит как массивное облако тумана, достаточно большое, чтобы окутать маленькое кладбище. При материализации он выглядит как призрачный скелет с большой короной, украшенной драгоценными камнями и шипом на вершине, с облаками тумана, кружащимися вокруг его головы и руками, как мантия. Череп Justice имеет выпавшие зубы. В аниме у него две правые руки, очень похожие на его пользователя, Энию и ее сына. В цветной манге Justice изображен полностью фиолетовым. В аниме и OVA он изображен как имеющий белый череп с золотой короной и зелеными руками, появляющимися из тумана. Он представляет Карту Таро Правосудия. Карта обычно символизирует последствия и необходимость их распознавать, но символика в случае Энии искажена. Стенд олицетворяет ее одержимость местью миру и особенно тем, кто обижает ее и ее сына. Способности Справедливость - это ужасно могущественный стенд, благодаря своей природе и силе. Несмотря на нелепый способ победы Джотаро, Justice является одним из самых мощных стендов в серии благодаря своей неуязвимости в качестве тумана и способности контролировать чье-либо тело через открытую рану. Кукловодство Главная сила Justice позволяет ему контролировать тела других через открытую рану. Когда кто-то ранен в какой-либо части своего тела (чтобы облегчить это, Эния использует ножницы, чтобы резать людей), текущая кровь жертвы будет поглощена туманом, и Justice тогда создаст совершенно чистую круглую дыру в жертве, которая может проникнуть через достаточно тонкую часть тела, такую как запястье или язык. Правосудие затем посылает туманную нить в дыру, как нить, привязанную к марионетке, и берет на себя управление связанной частью тела, как кукловод. Затем Эния может заставить контролируемые части двигаться, как она пожелает, будучи в состоянии бросить Польнареффа на потолок или заставить Хол Хорса застрелиться. Кукольная сила Justice настолько мощна, что может взять под контроль десятки трупов и манипулировать ими с точностью, что может привести к появлению большой группы марионеток под контролем Justice. Несмотря на то, что они просто скелеты, куклы выглядят как нормальные люди, хотя с деформированными чертами и дырами по всему телу. Иллюзия Justice может проявлять невероятно реалистичные и детальные иллюзии в любом месте в пределах его диапазона. Эния смогла создать целый призрачный город над кладбищем, с впечатлением от реальных прочных зданий, которые исчезли только после ее поражения и чуть не убили Джозефа Джостара, замаскировав металлический забор как их машину и заставив его прыгнуть на него. Кроме того, она может также замаскировать скелетов, которых она берет под контроль, как живых людей, которые могут общаться с другими. В OVA-адаптации, Эния также использует свой туман, чтобы выглядеть привлекательной женщиной. Появления * * * * * * | Эпизоды = * * * }} Галерея Манга= Justice.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' JusticePresenceManga.png|Justice manifesting its presence JusticeCityManga.png|Justice generates an illusive city over a graveyard JusticeHolHorseManga.png|Justice makes Hol Horse its puppet JusticeCorpsesManga.png|Corpses controlled by Justice's fog JusticePol1Manga.png|Justice makes Polnareff its puppet JusticePol2Manga.png|Enya preparing to exact revenge using Justice to control Polnareff JusticeIntangibilityManga.png|Being a fog, any physical attack will go through Justice JusticeDefeatManga.png|Justice inhaled by Star Platinum Graveyardtown160.png|Chapter 160; Justice's illusion faded, which revealed a graveyard |-| Аниме= Justice_with_Enya.png|Justice and Enya justice_polnareff.png|Justice makes Polnareff its puppet Justice_polnareff_ruled.jpg|Enya preparing to exact revenge using Justice to control Polnareff justice_with_tarot.png|Justice appearing with its Tarot Card Justicezombies.png|Corpses controlled by Justice's fog Justicetown.png|The "town" is revealed to be nothing more than a graveyard disguised with Justice's fog Justice TAROT.png|Tarot card representing Justice Justice Anime Stats.png|Justice's Stats |-| Прочее= Justicesfc.png|Justice attacks the Crusaders in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Примечания Навигация Категория:Стенды дальней дистанции Категория:Стенды антагонистов